queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Alice
'''Alice '''is a treasure hunter who works under contracts across the world, opposite her friendly rival Dorothy. Her mother Lewis, also an adventurer, has gone missing while looking for the legendary treasure “The Queen's Gate.” Alice travels to the ruins by airship and while packing her favorite sweets, she sends her underlings ahead. She found the treasure and when she opened it, a battle across the space-time started. Appearance Alice wears a black short dress with a belt for a skirt and silver circles down the front that vent steam duing attacks, her dress also has brown holsters that are attached like wings on her back. She has two small dolls that hold her twin tails in place, and a black bat barette attached to her bangs. She has an orange and black striped whip that she hangs behind her like a tail. On her upper arms she has black armbands with small wings and black fingerless gloves. On her legs she has tight thigh-high stockings and ankle-high boots with broken heart designs towards the top. On her right leg she has an orange interlaced band and on her left thigh she has a small orange belt connected with a garter to the stocking. The garter is occasionally left off. Alice also has a tight choker necklace with a chain loop in the back. When Alice goes into her Boost Form, her ornaments holding her hair in place fall off, and her tail and her proportions grow rapidly along with the wings on her arms and her bat-themed barette. The holsters on her back also fall off as well. Personality Very bright, Alice is highly knowledgeable about ancient civilizations, so much so that she has a PhD in the study. It’s her basic style to calmly enter after there’s no more danger or traps prepared for intruders. She appears to be very adventurous, taking after her mother with this trait, as she likes to explore different areas. Abilities She sports a highly customized pair of Mauser C96 and a whip as weapons. Also, because Alice is able to use the many OOPARTS (Out Of Place Artifacts) she brought from a lot of ruins, she has made it very tough for anyone to defeat her. Her tail is actually a whip, that can be attached to her lower back. Subordinates Hatter A cool-headed Homunculus under Alice's command, she is tasked with collection and analyzation of information. Noted for her innate ability to do so, she has been given the postion of commander. She wears a black and gold old-fashioned outfit. March Hare An optimistic Homunculus under Alice's command, March Hare is a combat specialist, and also is very knowledgeable of operating machinery. She assists Alice directly in the field. She wears a black unitard with matching thigh-highs and a red and gold corset-jacket with matching shoes and sleeves. Trivia *Alice's guns are named Angra Mainyu (Black) and Aeshma (Silver), which both are the names of Zoroastrianistic entities. *The wing like attachments on her head are magical creatures called Kuranes, that use ultrasounds to protect her from attacks (Kuranes being the name of a dreamer who visited strange worlds, similar to Alice in Wonderland). *The stone choker that allows her to enter Boost form, augmenting her attack power, is called Virocana, after the king of the Asuras. *Additionally, Alice has a heightened version of her Boost form, called Overboost; this is only used in the Queen's Gate visual novels. *When her special protective suit exceeds the tension limit (as when receiving large damage, or releasing the Boost form), a yellow solution is released from her crotch. *Though her surname isn't specifically mentioned, the novels designate her as the daughter of the Dodgson Foundation, which would indicate she's "Alice Dodgson". *The name of the school she attends is St. Labels. *The design on the center of her front bangs resembles the symbol on the chest of Batman's costume. *Alice is the only Queen's Gate character with a game book that is an original character; all of the others are from other series. *Alice is the first character to be based on Alice of the "Alice in Wonderland" book, followed by Alicia. Gallery Combat Book Official Artwork Screenshots Trading Cards Category:Characters Category:Queen's Gate Characters